Goodbyes
by Kiyoshi'sGirl64
Summary: Kurama doesn't think he can take Hiei's lies any longer. So he ended it. Goodbye. That one word was all it took. Poetry.


So this story was written because... I don't really remember. Originally the idea was to have Kurama break Hiei's heart, and that would be the major conflict in this story. But somewhere along the way, that changed. Ah well. _Italics_ are Hiei, **bold** is Kurama. I don't own either of them. Enjoy.

Kiyoshi'sGirl64

* * *

><p><em>Goodbye.<em>  
><em>That was all that he said.<em>  
><em>Nothing more was needed.<em>  
><em>That one word said it all.<em>  
><em>And then the green and the red<em>  
><em>Disappeared<em>  
><em>And I felt my heart fall.<em>

**Goodbye.**  
><strong>No objections were made.<strong>  
><strong>He simply stared<strong>  
><strong>With emotionless eyes.<strong>  
><strong>Part of me says I should have stayed.<strong>  
><strong>No. Never.<strong>  
><strong>I can't handle his lies.<strong>

_Goodbye._  
><em>There is no going back.<em>  
><em>I hurt him so often,<em>  
><em>Broke his heart too many times,<em>  
><em>Yet here I find myself following his tracks<em>  
><em>Hoping<em>  
><em>I might explain my crimes.<em>

**Goodbye.**  
><strong>That's what I meant.<strong>  
><strong>I feel him following, but…<strong>  
><strong>I gave him my <em>heart<br>_But after all this time my love is spent.**  
><strong>My love…<strong>  
><strong>He took what I gave him and tore it apart.<strong>

_Goodbye._  
><em>What is it I've done?<em>  
><em>The one thing I had…<em>  
><em>The pain in his eyes so profound…<em>  
><em>So now I run<em>  
><em>To erase<em>  
><em>That pain and rescue the love I have drowned.<em>

**Goodbye.**  
><strong>What more is there to say?<strong>  
><strong>It's over. We're finished.<strong>  
><strong>"Kurama," he says, his voice quiet as death.<strong>  
><strong>"I'm sorry. I hope that I may<strong>  
><strong>Be forgiven."<strong>  
><strong>His words are all said without taking a breath.<strong>

_Goodbye._  
><em>He stares at me<em>  
><em>And then shakes his head.<em>  
><em>"Hiei, I can't. This hurt…"<em>  
><em>Then he once again says, his voice holding a plea,<em>  
><em>"Goodbye."<em>  
><em>I reach out and grab hold of his shirt.<em>

**Goodbye.**  
><strong>He catches my arm,<strong>  
><strong>And my heart races anew,<strong>  
><strong>Like the first time we kissed.<strong>  
><strong>That kiss held so much harm<strong>  
><strong>And now<strong>  
><strong>That's the thing I most wish I'd missed.<strong>

_Goodbye._  
><em>He pulls his arm away<em>  
><em>Reinforcing the word<em>  
><em>That broke my heart in two.<em>  
><em>And so I let myself say,<em>  
><em>Finally,<em>  
><em>Those four binding words, "Kurama… I love you."<em>

**Goodbye.**  
><strong>I freeze, my sleeve still in his grasp.<strong>  
><strong>Those words, I've waited to hear.<strong>  
><strong>But now, my heart is filled with doubt.<strong>  
><strong>"Goodbye." I hear him gasp.<strong>  
><strong>And pain.<strong>  
><strong>That's all his eyes shout.<strong>

_Goodbye._  
><em>I told him how I truly feel<em>  
><em>But after so long it isn't enough<em>  
><em>I lost what I had, it's gone for good.<em>  
><em>I let go of his sleeve, feel myself reel,<em>  
><em>Falling…<em>  
><em>I stare at the place he once stood.<em>

**Goodbye.**  
><strong>How can I trust a single word that he's said?<strong>  
><strong>Heartbreak is all that it promises<strong>  
><strong>A guarantee that my heart can dance<strong>  
><strong>That last dance of the dead<strong>  
><strong>And yet…<strong>  
><strong>I turn back to give him one final chance.<strong>

_Goodbye._  
><em>And nothing is left.<em>  
><em>He doesn't need me as my heart now needs him.<em>  
><em>I now understand how he felt.<em>  
><em>Empty, alone and bereft.<em>  
><em>And yet…<em>  
><em>This hand I myself dealt.<em>

**Goodbye.**  
><strong>This can't be the end.<strong>  
><strong>I love him too much.<strong>  
><strong>I find a life without him something to fear.<strong>  
><strong>I walk silently up to my friend,<strong>  
><strong>Reach up,<strong>  
><strong>And wipe away one lonely tear.<strong>

_Goodbye._  
><em>That's what he said.<em>  
><em>Yet he stands in front of me now,<em>  
><em>Quiet and caring as ever before.<em>  
><em>I can't lose him, that goes unsaid.<em>  
><em>I love him.<em>  
><em>And that feeling I'll no longer ignore.<em>

I look into his eyes  
>And I clearly see<br>A promise to stay  
>To be with me for the rest of our days.<br>Also the promise that he dearly loves me.  
>It's the wonderful promise of no more goodbyes.<p> 


End file.
